


Werewolf: A Sexy Masculine Scent

by piano4life1997



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Being an Idiot, Stiles Stilinski Can't Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piano4life1997/pseuds/piano4life1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can’t sleep.  Again.  So he’s on the Internet late one night and he sees this product called “Werewolf Scented Body Spray Mist” (it’s a thing on Etsy—look it up if you’re curious). So he gets an idea… Maybe he should buy it and try it out. Maybe it’ll mess with his werewolf friends.  Maybe not.  Maybe he can use his spark to make it actually work.  Maybe not.  But the idea amuses him, so he buys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Comments and critiques are greatly appreciated!! :)

Stiles’ eyes fly open and he sits up in bed, his comforter pooling around his waist.  He runs his hands through his hair, pulling on the ends in exasperation.  He can’t sleep.  Again.  He huffs out a sigh as he looks at the softly glowing numbers on his alarm clock.  4:07.  

_ ‘Four hours and twenty-three minutes until school starts,’  _ his mind supplies.  

He groans softly and accepts his fate.  Another sleepless night - that’s the third time this week.  He tries not to think about it too hard.  That’s what he does best, you know?  Ignoring the problem until it eventually goes away.  

So Stiles grabs his laptop from his desk and falls back onto his bed, bouncing slightly.  He starts it up and opens Safari.  He taps his keyboard in thought, his long fingers hitting the keys but not actually typing anything.  The cursor flashes in the search bar and just for the heck of it he types in ‘werewolf.’  He snorts in amusement when one of  the first things that pops up is directions for how to play a party game.  Out of curiosity, he clicks it and reads through directions for a card game that he is definitely going to buy just so he can watch the faces of his pack when he tells them about it.  It sounds hilariously confusing yet a ton of fun at the same time and he’s going to force everyone to play it at the next pack night.  He clicks a few times and frowns.  The game’s sold out.  And even if it wasn’t, it’s almost $30 and that probably doesn’t include shipping.  Like hell Stiles is going to pay that much for a card game.  

He could probably make the cards himself, but he’s running on very little sleep and that sounds like a lot of unnecessary work.  He opens a new tab and goes to Etsy.  

When Deaton first introduced him to the site, he laughed in his annoyingly expressionless face before he realized the veterinarian was being completely serious.  Since then, he’s gotten most of his magical supplies from the website.  There’s 3 shops he frequents often for herbs, crystals and the occasional instructional book, and hey, he’s even gotten some freaking  _ awesome  _ posters and stuff for his room.  Etsy is amazing to say the least, so it’s bound to have this stupid game.  

Stiles clicks around some more, searches the name of the game, and eventually finds another set of cards.  He narrows his eyes at his laptop.  The first (and only) set he sees is $30.  Not including shipping.  He rolls his eyes.  

_ ‘What is so damn special about pieces of paper that have things drawn and written on them?? _ ’ he thinks,  _ ‘Whatever.  I don’t need to waste my money on something stupid anyway.  I’ll just make them myself.’ _

Before he closes the tab completely, Stiles’ curiosity gets the better of him once again.  He searches ‘werewolf’ on Etsy and starts sifting through the results.  He is thoroughly amused by the time he stumbles upon a ‘Werewolf Scented Body Spray Mist’ and if there was any doubt he was going to get it before he clicked on it, it’s completely gone now.  

_ ‘Scented with werewolf - a sexy masculine fragrance.’  _

He actually laughs at the description and then proceeds to add it to his cart.  He’s intrigued now.  A werewolf body spray.  Who knew?  He searches around on the site some more and finds out that there are actually a lot of different kinds of werewolf body sprays.  He adds several more to his cart without thinking about it because they’re  _ werewolf body sprays _ and maybe, just maybe, they’ll fuck with his friends’ wolfy powers and be actual magical body sprays.  And if they don’t, he gets to annoy them by smelling like ‘sandals, wood, patchioli’, and something called ‘ _ ylang ylang’.   _ Stiles has no idea what any of it smells like but it sounds pretty promising. 

_ ‘WEREWOLF Men's Body Spray - All Natural Fragrance’ _

_ ‘Smells like the Wolf God himself’ _

_ ‘LUPUS DEI Perfume Cologne Oil’ _

_ ‘Scent is a base of sandalwood leather, with whispers of juniper woods and forest mosses added for extra wolf strength’ _

_ ‘Warm musk blends’ _

He seriously doubts their magical properties, but they could have the potential to be good bases.  Stiles could spice them up a bit with his spark and who knows?  He’d just have to add a few things he’s already got here and then a bit he could easily get off Etsy.  He’s already on the site as it is, why not get some stuff to have some real fun?

By the time his alarm clock scares the living crap out of him, Stiles has bought $55 worth of fragrances and magical herbs.  He did  _ not _ spend his money on useless stuff, thank you very much.  This is going to be the most epic prank of all time.  

He flails around and smacks the top of his alarm clock to shut it off. Usually, Stiles would groan at the idea of getting out of bed, but today, he has a little extra excitement and can’t wait to tell Lydia about his plan when he gets to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this got a lot more angsty and slightly depressing than I originally intended it to but on the bright side, there's going to be more chapters! Sorry it took me so long to update.

Two and a half weeks later, Stiles pops opens one of the bottles of body spray and pours it into a small container. There’s several scattered around his desk that all have slightly different magical components in them already. His room smells like a fucking Bath and Body Works exploded. But all that’s left is to add the spray to each container and hope to the heavens one of them meshed with him.

Stiles didn’t have the best grasp on his Spark as of yet. That’s why Deaton suggested he not try anything in the magic-related department outside of his supervision. Well, ‘suggested’ is a pretty relative term. Deaton actually forbade him from practicing outside of the clinic’s magically reinforced basement _(Who knew those actually existed, right? Certainly not Stiles.)_ and his scrutiny after a few too many incidents.

Stiles was never one to follow rules, though.

Two thick, ancient books sat open on the Spark’s desk. Deaton had given them to him along with several others at his first ‘training session.’ He doesn’t think the veterinarian thought he’d actually read them, but joke’s on him because Stiles read _every page._

What else was he supposed to do after screaming himself awake at night? Fall back asleep?

That’s how he’d found the chapter on “Enhancing Mundane Essences” and known exactly what he needed to order off Etsy to make this work. If he could actually harness his magic.

Stiles shook his head roughly and ran his long fingers through his hair. He tugged on the ends a little too hard in his frustration.

_‘Of course it’s not working. You can’t do anything right, Stilinski,'_ he thought bitterly.

He was supposed to clear his mind and body of the negative. His Spark worked on the good in him. Fed off of the positive energy and pureness that existed within Stiles. Or so Deaton told him. At times like these, when Stiles couldn’t even conjure up the electricity that hummed just beneath his skin to gather in his palms and snake up his forearms - _‘the most basic thing I can teach you, Mr. Stilinski’_ \- he feels hopeless. Like the darkness left behind after ... _everything_ ... is slowly eating away at the light inside him and leaving him flailing. Blindly searching for a float in an endless body of water. He doesn’t know how much longer it’ll be before he -

“ _Jesus_ , Stiles. You weren’t kidding when you sent that ‘Beware of Stench’ text, were you?” Lydia says, her manicured hand waving furiously in front of her face as she opens the door to his bedroom.

Stiles jumps about a foot in the air.

“Warn a guy next time, yeah?” he chokes out.

She purses her lips and her eyes narrow slightly.

“I texted you, Stiles. I knocked on your front door. I rang the doorbell. Twice. Hell, I even called your name when I came inside. Excuse me for thinking you were already warned.”

He blinks hard and looks at her stiffly.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Stiles?”

Her voice drops into that hesitant, careful tone that so many people have used around him lately. Like he’s just one crack away from breaking completely.

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbles with a little flail of his hands, “Just a little distracted, you know? I really want this stupid prank to work because it’s going to be fucking hilarious to see how everyone reacts.”

He shakes himself out a bit and plasters on his signature, up-to-no-good smirk.

“Besides,” he teases, “I think I took too many Adderall today. Nothing out of the ordinary you need to worry about, Dr. Martin.”

That does the trick. Lydia rolls her eyes and groans good-naturedly. She hates when Stiles calls her that.

“So why am I here again?” she asks, eyeing Stiles’ mess of a desk in distaste.

“Oh I’m _so_ glad you asked, Lydia,” he says with a sly grin and then proceeds to launch into the details of why exactly he needed the redhead to help him pick which scent was the best one to wear around normal humans. It wasn’t like her being there helped Stiles concentrate enough to finish the spells or anything. Nothing like that. He just needed her honest, female opinion.

So what if it took him hardly any time to call his Spark up and mesh it with the mixtures in the containers on his desk? He just needed some distraction is all. Lydia, whether she realized it or not, was excellent at that.

She helps him decide which spray smells the best and then asks if he wants to grab some lunch.

“I’m not that hungry, Lydia, but thanks for helping me out,” Stiles says as he walks her out to her car.

Lydia’s eyebrows raise.

“Are you sure? You already ate or something?” she asks.

Stiles’ eyes flash away from hers as he replies.

“Yeah, yeah. I had something earlier. Honest, Lyds. Don’t worry about me. I’m doing all right.” He laughs and gives her a smile.  
Her face relaxes just a bit and she smiles back at him before waving and pulling out of his driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't think Stiles and Lydia are going to be a thing in this fic, but if you'd like to read it that way for right now, go right ahead! I just love their dynamic as really close friends. Drop some suggestions or tell me how you feel about this chapter below! It kind of turned into something much more angsty for Stiles than originally planned, but do you like it? Should I cut back on it and add more fluff?

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think I should write another chapter? I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure if I'll write it or not. Let me know if you want me to! :)


End file.
